


hold your tongue

by ohmyloki



Series: random acts of impropriety [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard teases Thranduil. Thranduil teases Bard. The Dwarves probably should have called ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distractionpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/gifts).



> [distractionpie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie) had a very interesting point in the comments of [a throne in heaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3449609)... and I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.
> 
> I've also taken a few liberties with the set-up of the the throne room... area... thing. It's pretty minor but I just wanted to throw that notice out there.
> 
> unbeta'd!

It had taken weeks for his children to talk him into taking leave from Dale and by the end of their well-thought-out and logical arguments, Bard found himself looking forward to the short break from his duties. True relaxation would be hard for him, but he felt Thranduil’s company would be more than distraction enough from intruding thoughts of obligations and responsibility. Their encounter on Thranduil’s throne had simply proven his assumption. It would stand to reason then that, the day after, when Bard was finally feeling himself loosening up enough to truly enjoy his leave, an emissary from Erebor would show up at Thranduil’s front gate.

At least, for everyone’s sake, Balin and not Dain led the company.

Bard thought it made sense. They must have heard of his absence from Dale and subsequent visit to Mirkwood and figured it would be an opportune time to discuss further trade agreements between the two kingdoms knowing Bard would be there as an intermediary for the two volatile parties. Bard’s presence would both temper Thranduil’s abrasive personality and speed the process along. So, while dismayed and a bit upset at the perceived intrusion, he could not blame them for their strategy.

Their impromptu arrival was the reason Bard found himself standing in the throne room, in his most regal attire, complete with sword at his hip and crown upon his head. He hung back, behind the group of dwarves and off to the side, standing in front of a pillar where a guard would normally be positioned. For all of their bluster and back-and-forth, the relationship between the dwarves and elves had become much more cordial since Dale had been rebuilt. Of course, something could be said about the relationship between Bard and Thranduil softening Thranduil’s views on the outside world. In any case, it meant that instead of the normal four guards positioned at the columns near Thranduil’s throne, the number had dwindled down to three while in the presence of dwarves.

Bard was merely window dressing in the meeting, there to remind the dwarves and Thranduil of his existence and to serve as a mediator if the ostensible olive branch between the two turned into so much kindling. He could, of course, be forgiven if his mind wandered, paying just enough attention to chime in if he noticed tensions beginning to rise, or if negotiations began to sour. As Bard’s mind wandered, so did his eyes. Right up to Thranduil sitting in his throne, regal as ever.

He sat casually, one leg over the other, hands resting on the arms of the chair. It looked like the most natural thing in the world to him. A comfort in his rule and position that Bard never expected to feel himself, though his own throne was far less ostentatious. Bard distinctly remembered the feeling he’d had sitting up there above everyone and everything. It wasn’t particularly pleasant. Though, what followed after...

It was that idle thought that brought a realization to the forefront of his mind. Thranduil, whether he realized it or not, was sitting exactly as Bard had the day before as he waited for the Elvenking to appear. The sudden awareness made Bard stand a little straighter, the movement catching Thranduil’s attention in the middle of one of Balin’s lengthier speeches. Bard met his eyes for a moment before he dropped them and started a long blazing path up Thranduil’s body, from the tip of his boot up to his icy blue gaze.

When they locked eyes again, recognition dawned on Thranduil’s face. He knew exactly what thoughts were flitting through Bard’s mind. Thranduil sat up a little straighter but kept his legs crossed, shooting Bard a warning look before returning his attention back to Balin. Bard grinned to himself.

He truly hadn’t planned on pursuing the idea any further, at least until they were in private. What came next, he’d later blame entirely on Thranduil.

It wasn’t long before Bard noticed how Thranduil’s gaze kept sliding back to him. The first and second time it happened, Bard did nothing. The third time, he couldn’t resist lifting an eyebrow and grinning. Thranduil watched him for a second longer than he should have, a sudden question from Balin taking him by surprise while his attention was elsewhere. He covered his distraction smoothly enough that the others might not have seen, but it did not escape Bard’s notice.

The next time he felt Thranduil’s eye upon him, Bard licked his lips and gave Thranduil’s body another lingering look. He felt a tiny bit ridiculous, but the feeling vanished when Thranduil uncrossed his legs and sat more formally in his throne. Bard had gotten to the smug elf after all.

The time after that, Bard outright leered before winking. Thranduil narrowed his eyes, shifted in his throne, and lifted his chin as he turned away haughtily.

When Thranduil looked to him again only a minute later, Bard couldn’t help but run his fingers up and down the hilt of his sword while holding Thranduil’s gaze. He went so far as to give a little twist once he reached the top. That, it turned out, was Thranduil’s breaking point, his following interruption of the dwarves surprising Bard.

“I must talk this matter over with the King of Dale,” Thranduil said.

Balin looked suitably confused but nodded all the same. “That will be fine, we can discuss the nature of--”

Thranduil stood up, cutting Balin off.

“--You mean right now?” Balin asked.

Thranduil gave him a look that would cower a lesser being. “Time if of the essence in this matter. We will not be long.” The last part he said as a promise directly to Bard, a dark look in his eyes.

Thranduil moved swiftly down the stairs, leveling Bard with a look that made a shiver run down his spine. Thranduil did not stop to wait for him as he passed by, but Bard stepped away from the column and followed all the same. They went down the set of stairs that led to Thranduil’s chambers and, the moment they were out of sight of the dwarves, Thranduil grabbed Bard’s arm roughly and made a turn towards the closest corridor. Before Bard could ask what was going on, Thranduil spun him around and pushed him against the wall, chest first. He wrenched Bard’s right arm behind him and pressed into his back before leaning in to speak.

“You will not make a sound,” Thranduil whispered. “You will remain silent or I will silence you myself.” He was so close that Bard felt Thranduil’s lips brush against his ear with every word.

Bard nodded and didn’t dare speak a word. Whether or not his silence was because of Thranduil’s threat or because all of the blood had left his head leaving him dizzy and off-balance, he was not sure.

Thranduil’s weight disappeared abruptly and Bard’s arm was released, allowed to drop uselessly next to him as he remained against the wall. Before Bard could lament the loss of Thranduil’s presence, he felt hands at his hips, pulling them away from the wall. He allowed himself to be positioned to Thranduil’s preference and, once apparently satisfied, felt hands reach around his front and unlace him. Thranduil pulled his britches down in one swift movement and let the fabric pool around his ankles.

Thranduil’s hands trailed up the back of his now bare thighs, pushing up until his thumbs gently traced the crease where his legs met his buttocks. His fingers pressed into Bard’s hips as his thumbs massaged the firm flesh of Bard’s rear.

This was not at all like the day before, which had been spur of the moment but still loosely planned. Bard had not come prepared for this, and Thranduil had made no move towards his cock, which hung heavy and full between his legs, already hard and begging to be touched. He was confused, unsure of what to expect.

“What are you--we don’t have--” Bard stuttered out.

_“Quiet,”_ Thranduil hissed, digging his fingers harshly into his flesh in warning.

Bard moved his arm up, resting his forehead against the back of his wrist on the wall as Thranduil moved his thumbs up higher and gently spread Bard apart. Bard felt Thranduil’s breath, warm and light, on his rear and his heart leapt to his throat, stomach swooping low. He found himself holding his breath in shivery anticipation.

The first tentative lick sent a shock straight through him, forcing him to exhale in a large gasp. Thranduil’s hands gripped him in warning again, but he was not otherwise swayed from his course.

Bard shuddered at the feeling that coursed through his body as Thranduil’s tongue teased him, licking a long light path across his hole. Reactions warred inside Bard, the feeling was both too much and not enough for him. He wanted to move away from the intensity of it, the pleasure almost too great, but he also wanted to move back, to feel Thranduil’s tongue more firmly against him. The indecision rendered him immobile, but the way Thranduil held him in place made him feel like the decision hadn’t been his to make. Bard thought it was probably for the best.

The second touch of Thranduil’s tongue was firmer. The pressure of his tongue was strong and steady as he traced around the rim of Bard’s hole. Bard bit down into his forearm in an attempt to silence the moan that threatened to break free and bring the attention of the dwarves who would no doubt hear. The thrill of being so easily discovered making the indecent act that much more erotic.

Thranduil did not cease in his motions, his tongue worked around Bard’s hole with a fierce intensity and resolve, skirting the edges but going no further. He was teasing Bard. Worse yet, he was teasing Bard and it was working. Bard found his hips trying to thrust into the empty air in front of him, only Thranduil’s strong grip holding him in place. His cock ached for release already. He would not be above begging… were he allowed to speak.

A thin, reedy whine escaped him. The moment the sound registered, Thranduil pulled away, leaving him bereft and wanting, leaving him with only the feel of Thranduil’s warm breath against his skin. Bard’s heart pounded in his ears as he wondered what consequence he would face for his disobedience.

Teeth sank into his rear suddenly, shocking him. Thranduil bit into him hard, but not enough to break the skin. Bard would no doubt be left with a mark for days to come, however. His breath hitched in his throat at the pain and suddenly spike of arousal.

“I said silence, _aran nîn_ ,” Thranduil ordered. “That was a warning, do not let it happen again.”

Bard nodded, unsure if even a quick confirmation would break the rule. Though he was awfully tempted to see what would happen.

Thranduil gently pressed a kiss to where a bruise was undoubtedly forming before he spread Bard apart once again. Bard felt the hot breath on his hole and his fists clenched as Thranduil resumed his thorough exploration. He teased Bard a little bit longer, soft and light licks followed by firm strokes of his tongue. Bard’s chest heaved with every breath he took.

Thranduil’s tongue finally pressed gently inside of him and, without thought, Bard smacked a palm against the wall as he stifled another moan. Thranduil’s tongue would not reach the places that Thranduil’s long, nimble fingers or thick cock would. It would not reach the spot that sent sparks flying behind his eyes like they did so often while making love. Nevertheless, the feeling of Thranduil’s tongue inside him sent Bard soaring. The perceived indecency of the act, the startling intimacy of it, made Bard’s stomach twist and turn in the best way. It set Bard on fire like nothing before.

Thranduil approached Bard’s pleasure the way he did many other things in his life. There was a startling confidence and intensity in it all that could not be matched. As if planned in advanced, Thranduil seemed to know exactly what to do to drive Bard crazy and to keep him skirting the edge. Not ten minutes could have passed since they had started, but already Bard was ready to sink to his knees and beg.

He felt like he might explode with the pleasure of it all. Bard was, in fact, quite sure that if Thranduil continued what he was doing, Bard would find his release in short order even if his cock remained untouched. His only respite was when Thranduil would nip and suck at the skin of Bard’s cheeks, as if he knew just how close Bard was but wanted to draw things out just that much longer.

Bard’s breath left him in heavy pants, loud even to his own ears. Even louder were the wet sounds of Thranduil’s tongue working incessantly, delving in and out with a swift determination. Bard felt his thighs began to shake with pleasure, and he resisted the temptation to reach down and take himself in hand. While Thranduil had not forbid the action, Bard did not wish to test the idea. The thought of Thranduil’s tongue leaving him in consequence was simply so abhorrent that Bard could simply not risk it, turned on as he was.

Thankfully, as if reading Bard’s mind, Thranduil moved a hand from Bard’s hip to his front and took Bard’s cock in hand. Bard gasped at the shock and pleasure of it, but managed to keep quiet otherwise. Thranduil set in, working Bard’s cock in time with his tongue with a dexterity that would never cease to amaze Bard. Thranduil’s thumb swiped over his cock’s leaking head, spreading the moisture, his hand gliding firmly over Bard’s sensitive skin. The side of Bard’s fist hit the wall once again, almost unable to stand the onslaught of sensation.

Bard’s entire world condensed down to the two points of his body where he and Thranduil were connected. Tongue working in effortless conjunction with his hand, Thranduil stroked Bard harder and faster. Pleasure pulled Bard’s body taut, muscles contracting and tightening until he finally snapped altogether. He came hard, not daring to even breathe, as he spilled over into Thranduil’s tight fist. Unbelievable ecstasy washed over him until he could think of nothing but the shudders that wracked his body.

It took far too long for him to come down from the high, with Thranduil still giving him slow and gentle licks, massaging Bard’s hip with the hand not still on his cock. When Bard finally shivered and sighed, Thranduil moved his shirt up and pressed a kiss to the small of Bard’s back before letting it fall back down. He smoothly helped Bard right his clothing in complete silence before standing up and crowding him, still chest first against the wall.

Thranduil leaned in and pressed his nose into the crook of Bard’s shoulder, inhaling the scene of him deeply before humming contentedly. Bard worked on controlling his breathing and when he no longer felt light-headed, he turned and captured Thranduil’s lips, kissing him solidly. He was no longer a young man and would need some time to recover before participating in further activities but Bard was gladly willing to reciprocate the satisfaction Thranduil had given him.

Bard moved his hand behind him, searching, but Thranduil pulled away before Bard could set his own plan in motion.

“No,” Thranduil said, turning Bard around to face him. Bard looked at him in confusion.

“We will not finish this here. I have plans for you yet,” Thranduil said, eyes setting Bard ablaze. Maybe he had been wrong about needing time to recover, Bard thought idly as his cock stirred in his britches.

Bard licked his lips and simply nodded, turned on and a little afraid of what Thranduil could still have in store for him. It was a good fear, he thought firmly. Thranduil leaned down again and kissed Bard thoroughly before stepping back and straightening the front of Bard’s tunic. Bard grinned at him and Thranduil rewarded him with one of his rare, albeit brief, smiles.

Thranduil’s eyes flicked back the way they had come. “We must finish with these idiotic negotiations, but I will have you splayed out on my bed before me by the end of the day,” he promised

Bard cleared his throat and tried to ignore the shiver Thranduil’s words sent down his spine.

“You do realize,” Bard said, “that you just told Balin that you had to discuss this year’s goat prices with me and that time was of the essence.”

Thranduil tilted his head. “Is that what we were discussing?” He asked, curiously.

“Aye.”

“It matters not.” Thranduil said, waving a dismissive hand. “The sooner they are on their way, the sooner we can retire to my chambers. Even if it means agreeing to pay exorbitant fees for their paltry livestock.”

Bard laughed and Thranduil’s responding smile stayed upon his face until he was seated upon his throne once again.


End file.
